Coming Around
by spinaround
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOLLOW THROUGH: Rory and Tristin are still in Canada, will they come home or stay there?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: YES it's the sequel to Follow Through. I finally have some ideas. **

Okay so this story is actually starting just a few days after the first one ended. However it's not going to revolve around the Dean issue anymore, because well Dean is DEAD. The first few chapters are just going to be establishing the story line then everything else that I have planed will be put in. I have some new ideas to make this story different from the first. Hope everyone likes it! Please Read and Review!

Coming Around

Chapter 1: Confronting Friends

It had been a few days since Lorelai had made her first phone call to Rory. During that time Rory and Tristin had gone through a lot of different emotions. They were happy and relieved that they were now safe and didn't have to worry about Dean anymore, but they were also a bit sad, neither one of them wanted to go home. It was too weird especially for Rory; I mean Dean died in her room.

Today was a Saturday, they hadn't left the house in three days, and they hadn't gone to school or talked to Jake or Korah in that time.

They spent the last few days just being together. Just sitting around watching movies, reading, talking.

They were lounging around on the couch watching Mallrats when Miri came into the room telling them they had some visitors.

"Well I new they would come over sooner or later, I guess I was hoping for later." Rory said to Tristin. Tristin leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"We don't have to tell them, we can just say that we've had the flu."

"I know, but I think we should just get it over with, I don't want to dwell on this for the rest of my life, so I want to tell them and get it over with."

"Okay lets go find them." Tristin got up and pulled Rory up off the couch, he put his arm around her and they headed in the direction of the foyer.

/\/\/\

Tristin and Rory walked into the foyer and met Jake and Korah who were sitting in the chairs by the door.

"Hey guys!" Korah said excitedly, she hadn't heard from Rory in three days and that worried her, she was so glad nothing bad happened.

"Hey Korah! Hi Jake." Rory said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Hey T, Hey Ror." Jake said

"Hey." Tristin said to the both of them, him and Jake gave each other one of those manly hugs.

"Lets go in the other room so we can talk comfortably." Rory said as she grabbed hold of Tristin's hand again.

"We've got lots to talk about, like where have you guys been these last three days!" Korah said to Rory with a look that said spill.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Tristin asked knowing Rory needed a cup of coffee. Rory nodded to him

"Sure I'll have a root beer." Jake said

"I guess you could make that 2." Korah told Tristin, he nodded and went to the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Hey Tris?" Rory said before he left the room.

"Yeah Mar?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure." Rory got up and followed Tristin out of the room Leaving Jake and Korah to wonder what was going on.

"Do you have any idea about what's going on with them?" Korah asked Jake.

"Not a clue, I don't think they're sick, but it must be important because they haven't been to school and Rory loves school." Jake replied just as Rory and Tristin came back into the room with the drinks.

"Here you go." Tristin said as he handed Korah and Jake their drinks.

"Thanks." They said in unison. Rory and Tristin took a seat on the couch opposite them. Never letting go of each other.

"So, I suppose you want to why we haven't been to school in a few days." Rory said.

"Yeah, are you guys sick? You've missed a lot but I got all of your work for you." Korah replied.

"Thanks, and we haven't been sick, we just needed to get ourselves together." Tristin continued for Rory.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked seeing Rory grab a hold of Tristin's hand even tighter than she was before.

"Well…"Rory started but paused and took a deep breath. "About a year ago, my first boyfriend and I broke up because he was sort of stalking me and trying to control my every move. My mom and her boyfriend helped me get out of the relationship. Everything was going great until I started school this year. I was accepted into Chilton, Tristin's old school and that's where we met. I guess Dean was still upset about our breakup because one day after school he was there waiting for me. I asked Tristin to help me out and he did, but I guess that made Dean even angrier. The next day he destroyed my car, he had actually built me the car for out 3-month anniversary, but that doesn't matter. Anyway the next day Tristin came over as well as the rest of our study group and while Tristin and I were getting snacks Dean came in through the back door." Rory paused as the tears formed in her eyes. When she thought about what happened that day she always broke down. Tristin pulled her close and whispered in her ear telling her that he will finish the story.

"So he came in and we told him to go away, that we were together now and that Rory didn't love him anymore. Dean told her that he was going to take her away from Stars Hollow that way they could be together without all the prying eyes of the town. Rory told him to leave again but he refused, that's when he pulled out a gun and shot the both of us, me in the shoulder and Rory in her leg. As Dean left he promised to come back. Our friends called the police, but Dean left so fast that they couldn't find him. So when we were released from the hospital our parents decided it was best if they sent us away until Dean was caught. That's how we ended up here." Tristin stopped and waited for his friend's reaction, Rory had calmed down and now had her head on Tristin's shoulder. Jake and Korah were quiet, neither one of them knew what to say. What do you say to someone who just told you that they had been stalked and almost killed?

"Oh my God! Did the police find him?" Korah finally said as she got up from her side of the couch and went to sit next to Rory.

"Well three days ago my mother called to inform us that Dean finally came back to Stars Hollow, he went straight to my house. Luckily the police were all ready for him and they had the town covered in undercover agents. Anyway Dean came to my house and climbed in through my bedroom window. The police had an agent hiding in my closet and some more in the other rooms of the house. Dean said some things and then he shot at my bed where a dummy was under the covers. After he shot the dummy the agent in my closet jumped out and startled Dean who started firing his gun. That caused the agent to fire her gun to protect herself and she shot Dean and he died in my room." Rory wiped the last few tears from her eyes as she finished the story.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." Jake said

"Neither was I, your life is kinda like a soap opera." Korah added

"I know, it's crazy isn't it. I'm just glad it's all over." Rory said as Tristin started rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"Hey Ror, wanna go upstairs?" Korah asked.

"Yeah, lets get away from these boys." Rory replied as she stuck her tongue out at Tristin.

"Hey." Tristin said before Rory and Korah left the room.

"Yeah?" Rory asked.

"Tonight I'm taking you to dinner."

"Really!" Rory squealed in delight

"Yep, wherever you want to go."

"YAY, I'm gonna go pick a place." Rory said as she rushed back over to Tristin and gave him a quick kiss.

"HEEEY!" Korah whined.

"What's wrong babe?" Jake asked knowing what was wrong with her.

"Why don't you take me out to dinner?" Jake smirked.

"Korah, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Jake asked

"Yes, I would." Korah said in a very serious tone. But then she broke down into a big smile and kissed Jake before pulling Rory up the stairs to pick out a restaurant.

"When you pick a place come tell us and we'll make a reservation." Tristin yelled after the girls.

"OKAY" Rory and Korah said in unison.

/\/\/\

Rory and Korah went upstairs to Rory's bedroom. They both collapsed on top of the bed.

"So." Korah said.

"So." Rory replied.

"I had no idea that you went through that." Korah said as she gave her friend a comforting hug.

"I know we had to keep it as quiet as possible, we had no idea where Dean had gone."

"Well I'm glad he can't bother you anymore."

"Me to. I was so scared, he wanted to kill Tristin and I. And when he came to my house that afternoon, if Tristin hadn't been there I probably wouldn't be here now." Rory said as a few tears started to fall from her eyes. Korah felt really bad for her friend she didn't know what to say to make it better.

"Well Tristin was there so don't think about what could have happened, because it won't ever happen. It's all over and now we can have some fun with our boyfriends and make them take us to a fancy restaurant." Korah said trying to take Rory's mind off of everything.

"Yeah, are there any good places to eat around here, we haven't been able to go out much."

"Yes, Ooohh I know the perfect place and we can make it an over night trip!"

"That would be fun! Where are we going?"

"There is this really nice Inn in Victoria and they have great food, and great rooms. My parents let me stay there with my sister when we went shopping in the city last summer. It was kind of strange for us to stay there because it's for couples but I wanted to see what it was like."

"Well it sounds okay to me. Lets go tell the boys." Rory and Korah got up and left the room in search of the boys.

/\/\/\

Meanwhile in the game room….

"So that's why you were so protective of her?" Jake asked Tristin.

"Yeah, I promised her I would protect her and I intend to keep my promise."

"Well I think you did a great job. She's safe and he's dead."

"I know but I came so close to losing her, and then all that stuff with Gabe."

"Don't worry about Gabe, he can't do anything."

"I know but he still scares her and I can't stand to see her scared anymore."

"I saw her that night at the party and I see her with you everyday and she's not scared anymore, not when you're around."

"Yeah, okay enough of this emotional crap lets play video games until they come down and tell us what were doing tonight." Tristin said as he handed Jake a controller.

They were playing a game for a few minutes when the girls came bounding into the room and jumped onto their boyfriends.

"Well you two seem to be in a great mood." Jake said as he pulled Korah up to sit in his lap. Tristin did the same with Rory.

"That's because we are." Rory said as she settled her arms around Tristin's neck.

"So have you two lovely ladies decided where we are going this evening?" Tristin asked.

"Yup, were going to Victoria." Rory said.

"More specifically to an Inn called Sooke Harbour House. It has nice rooms and a great restaurant. We were thinking that we could stay the night." Korah said.

"Sounds good to me." Tristin said "What about you Jake?" He asked

"I'm in, c'mon Korah lets go pack, and well meet you guys back here in an hour." Jake said.

"Okay, Bye guys!" Rory said as she walked her friends to the door. When Jake and Korah left Rory went back to the game room where Tristin had just hung up the phone.

"So I've booked us two rooms and made reservations for 4, for tonight."

"That sounds lovely, now lets go pack." Tristin put his arm around Rory's shoulders and led her up to her room. He was just about to leave and go pack his clothes when she grabbed his hand.

"Tristin?" She said.

"Yeah Mar?" He answered.

"Thanks for doing this, for being here with me, and for everything you've done." Rory said as Tristin pulled her into his arms.

"You don't have to thank me Rory, I will always be here for you." Tristin said as he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too Bible Boy, now lets go pack."

"As you wish." Tristin and Rory went to their separate rooms to pack for their little mini holiday.

A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter. Please Read and Review! For the next chapter I can either do:

Skip to Christmas break and have all of the parents come for a visit

or

I can continue from here and make the next chapter their weekend get-a-way.

I will try and update this story and my other fic Cause Your It as fast as possible.

Thanks for all the reviews and Ideas that I got at the last chapter of Follow Through they helped me out a lot.

KarahBella – They might go back, but they're not ready right now.

**IloveJMAC **– Here's the sequel I hope you like it as much as the first one.

**Gilmoregirl7878** – Yeah I thought it would be really creepy to find out someone just died in your room. And thanks for all of your ideas. I have some plans that sort of go with them, because well they are staying in Canada!

**LoVe23** – No problem, thanks for all of your feedback.

**PrincessRandom205** – I do hate when stories come to an end, some I wish would just go on forever. Thanks for the ideas.

**ETB4670** – How's that holiday coming? HAHA Deans Dead!

**trombonechic879** – Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**cjg6** – Is that a good or bad interesting…..

**jenna** – That is a very interesting idea, I have taken it under consideration.

**Gilmoreaddict** – I needed Lorelai to be okay with Rory staying in Canada for my ideas to work.

**SkiChika66** – Thanks for the idea, I did toss it around for a while but I don't think I want Rory to get pregnant right now.

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney** - Thanks for reading/reviewing.

**Princetongirl** – Sorry the update took so long

**tickle582 **– Thanks, I hope you like the sequel


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter is going to start a little after the last chapter, and as you can see from the title I decided to go with their weekend trip! I put the website for the Inn in my profile if you want to check it out!**

**I have no idea if B.C. has a rich society life but for the sake of my story they do! I also don't know how long it would take to get to the Inn from Mill Bay, but it's like a little over 40 km to Victoria and The Inn is in a place called Sooke which is a bit farther so well say it will take about an hour or so! I also realized I made a mistake when I said the hotel is in Victoria I meant to say near Victoria. Oops :)**

Chapter 2: The Weekend – Part 1

Everyone went to their separate home/rooms to pack as fast as they can. Since Tristin and Rory really have no parental supervision they didn't need to ask anyone if they could leave, However they did let Miri know that they would be gone over night. As for Jake and Korah, they both grew up like Tristin did so their parents wouldn't even notice that they were gone. Korah and Jake each left a note for their parents telling them that they had gone out for the weekend and would be back for school on Monday.

About 45 minutes later Jake and Korah showed up at Tristin and Rory's. Rory was waiting on the front porch for them and Tristin was lugging down all of their luggage.

"Oh Mary?" Tristin sing-songed.

"Yeah?" Rory answered sweetly.

"What do you have in these twp suitcases? We are only going over night and they weigh a ton."

"I packed for all possible things, we don't know what were doing here so I packed for everything plus I have you to carry it so it doesn't matter if it's heavy because you are my wonderful strong boyfriend who likes to carry my things." Rory smiled her most innocent smile.

"Don't worry DuGrey, I got the same speech when I went to put Korah's bags in the car. Well get them back later." Jake smirked as he helped load Rory and Tristin's luggage.

"Okay the car is packed, lets hit the road, girls you get in the back, while us strong boyfriends do all the navigational work up here in the front seat." Tristin said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir." Rory and Korah said sarcastically as they got up and kissed their respective boyfriends on the cheek and got into Jake's SUV, And five minutes later they were on their way.

They reached the Inn in about an hour drive; they only stopped once to stock up on coffee for Rory.

The reached the Inn and Rory was amazed.

"This place is beautiful." Rory squealed as she jumped out of the car and pulled Tristin out of the front seat.

"Where is our room? Do we have an ocean view?" Rory said as she pulled him to the back of the SUV to get their bags, Korah and Jake were following closely behind them. Jake had his arm wrapped around Korah and they were looking out at the ocean.

Once Tristin had the bags out of the car, Rory yelled to Jake and Korah to hurry up and that they would meet them at the front desk.

"Hello there and welcome to Sooke Harbour House How may I help you?" The man at the front desk said not looking up from his computer screen. He was in his mid forty's and clearly didn't know how to greet guests properly.

"Yes we have a reservation." Rory said excitedly causing the man to look up.

"I'm sorry, we don't rent rooms out to children." The man said as he looked back down and started working, just then Korah and Jake came in.

"Hey T, you got the room key's?" Jake asked.

"Not yet, it seems this nice gentlemen says that he doesn't rent rooms out to children." Tristin said.

"Oh really." Jake said, "I wonder why that is?"

"Tris, don't do anything stupid." Rory warned. She didn't like how this guy at the front desk was treating them but she really wanted to stay here.

"I won't Babe, its okay. Just give us a minute and well have the rooms." He whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me sir, but we have a reservation, and our girlfriends are dying to go up and see the rooms."

"I'm sure they are, however I'm afraid you," He said pointing to Jake and Tristin "Don't have a reservation."

"Oh, well that's strange, did you check?" Jake asked pretending to be confused

"I sure did, and we don't have anything open tonight."

"Well maybe you could check again, under the last names Hawkins and DuGrey." Tristin said with a smirk on his face and when he saw the look on the mans face he just pulled Rory closer to him and kissed her head before whispering in her ear.

"There's your room Babe."

"I can't believe that your last name works in Canada."

"Remember, my grandfather used to come up here all the time in the summer, well he has a lot of friends in high places and word gets around. Same with Jake and Korah, they grew up the same way that I did and their last names are just as powerful as mine."

"Oh, well lets get our key and go see our room." Tristin nodded.

"So have you found those reservations yet?"

"Umm...uh….Yes sir, here they are, my new front desk employee must have misplaced them when you called this afternoon. Here you Mr. DuGrey are in the Whale room and Mr. Hawkins your in the Sea Lion room. Both are on the third floor. Will your parents be joining you thin evening?" The man asked

"No it's just us, thanks for the rooms, we'll try and be quiet tonight." Jake said with a smirk.

"Jake!" Korah said and blushed when she realized what he meant. Jake just kissed her and pulled her in the direction of the elevator.

Tristin was about to open his mouth when Rory cut him off.

"If you want to sleep in the same room with me you won't say anything." Tristin shut his mouth and nodded.

"Good boy, now give me a kiss." Tristin smiled and obeyed his orders. But when he pulled away he got the last word in.

"Mmmmm, I like it when you're demanding." He bit her ear and pulled her in the direction of Jake and Korah. Rory just blushed.

"They left the man at the front desk in a daze muttering to himself.

Once they were on the third floor the two couples when their separate ways.

"I made dinner reservations for 5:00." Tristin said to Jake as they found their rooms.

"Okay see you then." Jake replied as he and Korah walked into their room.

"So this is our room." Tristin said as he pointed to the door next to the one Korah and Jake went through.

"Well let's go in. I can't wait to see it." Rory said as Tristin handed her the key. Rory put it in the lock and turned it opening the door.

"This is a great room." Rory said as they walked in, Tristin put the bags down by the door.

"C'mon, lets look around." Rory said pulling him with her.

"Look a fireplace, and a bar." Rory said as she walked over to the fireplace to take a closer look.

"Hey Mar, it's got a nice tub built for two." He said as he came around and put his arms around her waist. Rory just blushed.

"Lets go look at the view." She said changing the subject, even though she had already slept with Tristin many times she still blushed when he talked about it.

"I like the view in here." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Well let's just go take a look out there and then we can finish the tour of the bedroom." Rory said as she pulled him towards the door. Tristin was speechless. He loved it when she said things like that, but it always caught him off guard.

"Look at the ocean, it's so beautiful." Rory said as she walked up to the railing to look over. Tristin came up behind her and put his arms back around her waist.

"Just like your eyes." He whispered into her ear. Rory smiled and turned around to face him. She leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they needed some air.

"Thanks for bringing me here this weekend, it's nice to get a way and just relax with you."

"I know what you mean, even though it's just the two of us in that house, it's nice to be together in a different setting. Now how about we go see what else the room has to offer."

"Okay, but tonight lets come out here and take a nice soak in the soaker tub." Rory said as she kissed him again, when they broke apart they went back inside.

"How much time do we have till dinner?" Rory asked him.

"About 3 hours."

"Good." Rory said as she made her way over to the king-sized bed. Tristin sat down beside her and started to give her a back massage.

"Mmmm, that feels so good." Rory said as she closed her eyes and leaned into Tristin's touch.

"Lie down." Tristin said to her, she nodded and went to go lie down on her stomach so he could give her a better massage. Once she was on her stomach Tristin leaned over and started to rub her back through her shirt. Every once in a while a small moan would escape through her lips.

"Mary, sit up a little bit." Tristin said quietly, she said up and he pulled off her shirt. She shivered when he placed his hands on her now bare skin. He was about to start the massage up again when she stopped him.

"Wait a second." Tristin paused his hands as Rory reached up and unhooked her bra. Tristin continued to message her for a few more minutes when Rory turned over and sat up to kiss him. She pulled him down on top of her and soon they were in a heated make out session. Almost immediately Tristin's shirt joined Rory's on the floor and they continued to touch and explore each other until they had to start to get ready for dinner.

They had to meet Korah and Jake at 4:45 to walk down to the restaurants dinning room, and they needed to look presentable.

"We have to start getting ready to go." Rory said as Tristin groaned in response.

"How about we skip dinner and get room service?"

"Nope, our plan was to go out for dinner tonight and that's what where going to do. Now I need to go have a shower." Rory said as she got up and grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Leaving Tristin on the bed, he sat there for a few more minutes then he started getting ready himself.

They were ready to go at 4:30 so they went and knocked on Jake and Korah's door.

Jake was dressed so he opened it and let them in.

"Hey, guys you look happy." Jake said with a smirk. As Rory blushed and Tristin pulled her closer to him.

"Shut up Jake and leave them alone." Korah said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Jake asked

"Yeah I'll be ready in a minute, just let me grab my purse."

"Why do you need a purse I've got my wallet."

"I know that, but I keep other things in my purse and I might need them later."

"Fine, just hurry up."

"Okay, I'm ready let's go." The group left the Sea Lion room and made there way to the dining room, for a nice dinner.

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of that chapter, but not the end of their weekend, I have decided to make their weekend at least one more chapter, and then Lorelai will be coming to visit. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy with work. I'll try and update this soon, as well as my other fic Cause Your It.**

**I can't believe the response I have received for this story. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Danger1Zone1988, Kat, Charlotte, SkiChika66,** **Gilmorefan31 , LoVe23, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, Princetongirl, gilmoregirlslover81591, Gilmoreaddict, cjg6, ilovegilmoregirls913, WolfWriter501, tickle582, Mrs.Williamthebloody, IloveJMAC, Jessobsessed09, maxmouse23**

**ETB4670 – The government is mean.**

**Michaelover101 – I'm not the best reviewer either but thanks for reading my stories! I to have a feeling that Gabe might be lot of trouble!**

**Gilmoregirl7878 – I haven't fully decided yet, but I do think that Gabe will be featured in this story.**

**Kylie1403 – I'm glad you think that what ever I do will rock! I love your stories as well!**

**KarahBella – I'm glad they told them to, I really wanted to write their reactions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let everyone know it's now December in the story, But in B.C. they hardly get any snow so there isn't any snow it's just cold.**

**Okay I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it's 1:30am and I'm tired. I really wanted to get something typed for you guys. **

**Okay now on with the story…**

Chapter 3: The Weekend Part 2

When the foursome arrived in the dining room they were immediately seated in the nicest booth in the restaurant. It was a large round booth in the back corner; it had a great view of the ocean. The room was lit with soft candles and quiet jazz was playing in the background.

Jake and Tristin let Korah and Rory sit in the middle of the booth and the two boys sat beside their significant other. Their waiter arrived a moment later to take their drink orders.

"Hello everyone, my name is Frank and I'll be your waiter this evening." A short balding man said as he came up to the table. He took a pad and pencil out of his aprons pocket and looked toward Tristin. "Can I take you drink orders?" He nodded and looked at Rory to start.

"I'll have an iced tea." Rory said, as she looked Korah to continue.

"Umm, I'll just have a glass of water right now." Tristin motioned for Jake to make his order and then gave his own. The waiter said he would be back in a few minutes to take their meal orders and bring them their drinks.

"I have to say you ladies look lovely tonight." Jake said as he reached for Korah's hand under the table.

"I must agree with Jake on that one." Tristin said while he slid closer to Rory and put his arm around her shoulders. The girls blushed. They both looked at each other and then leaned up to kiss their respective boyfriends on the cheek.

"I'm starving." Rory said as her stomach grumbled. Tristin chuckled and pulled her closer. "Has anyone decided what they want to get yet?" Rory continued.

Jake nodded "I think I'm going to have the salmon."

"That sounds good." Korah replied everyone else nodded as Frank returned to take everyone's orders.

The rest of the dinner went really well. The group talked and joked around. Tristin and Rory told Jake and Korah about Chilton and their old lives. The night flew by quickly and soon it was 9:00.

Tristin looked down at his watch. He couldn't believe that they had spent the last four hours eating. Okay so maybe they didn't exactly spend four hours eating there was also some talking done in between.

"Hey, guys it's 9:00 we should probably go get some sleep if we want to be able to wake up tomorrow morning in time to look around the place before we have to head back to Mill Bay." Tristin said as he gestured for Frank to bring their bills over. Tristin and Jake paid the bill and the four of them started to go back up to their rooms.

/\/\/\

"So, Mary what do you want to do tonight?" Tristin asked as they entered their room.

"I want to go watch the stars in the outside hot tub." Rory replied as she went into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. Tristin grabbed his swim trunks and headed out onto the deck to wait for Rory.

She emerged a few minutes later with a towel covering up her swimsuit. Tristin was facing the door and he smiled at her she smiled back and just stood there.

"Are you getting in?" Tristin asked with a smirk replacing his smile.

"Yes." Rory said but didn't make any movements.

"Well?"

"Stop watching me." Tristin smirked and shook his head no. He moved across the hot tub and put a hand out to help Rory in. She dropped her towel to reveal a small black halter style bikini. When her feet hit the bottom of the hot tub Tristin pulled her straight into his arms.

"You look hot." He whispered in her ear, then he captured her lips is a steamy kiss. When they pulled apart Rory settled her back against his chest and he put his arms around her waist tracing small patterns on her stomach.

"This is nice." Rory said as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Yeah it is." Tristin replied as he kissed her neck lightly. Before going to sleep they spent the rest of the evening fooling around in the hot tub and just enjoying their time together.

/\/\/\

The next morning Tristin woke up and looked at Rory sleeping beside him. Everyday he fell even more in love with her. He decided to make their last day special and he planned a nice picnic near the beach.

Rory woke up a few minutes later to see Tristin deep in thought. Her movements shook him out of his thoughts and he looked over at her.

"Morning babe." He said as he leaned down for a good morning kiss.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what we could do today."

"Oh yeah, what did you decide?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go and have a picnic on the beach."

"Tris! It's freezing out there."

"Okay, so we won't really have a picnic, but maybe some coffee and a stroll down the beach."

"Well that sounds lovely."

"Yes well I think your lovely." He replied as he kissed her again.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we are ready."

20 minutes later…

"Hey Mary, are you ready yet."

"Hold on Bible Boy, it's takes time to look this lovely." Rory replied using his word from earlier.

A few minutes later Rory came out dressed to experience the B.C. winter. She was wearing dark cargo pants with a light green sweater and a pink down filled vest. She completed the look with a long green/white/pink wool scarf and matching mittens.

"You my dear look very cute in that." Tristin said as he pulled her closer and headed out the door.

/\/\/\

The two made their way down the sandy beach. It was really cold out by the ocean with no buildings blocking the wind but Tristin and Rory huddled close together for warmth.

"It's so beautiful here." Rory said as she looked into the horizon.

"I really like it here. The people are so much nicer." Tristin replied.

As they got farther down the beach Rory saw some blankets with a picnic basket set up.

"Tristin, you made me a picnic in the middle of winter!" Rory said excitedly.

"I thought it would be nice." He replied as they sat down on the blanket.

"So what do we have to eat?" Rory asked.

"Is that all you ever think about." Tristin joked.

"Hey, you know the rules. You shouldn't deprive a Gilmore of her coffee or food. Were not as pretty when were angry."

"Your right about that."

"Exactly. Wait which part are you talking about?" Rory said upset that he didn't correct her when she said she wasn't pretty when she was angry.

"About you not being pretty when you're angry." Tristin smirked he knew he would get it for that comment. Rory was shocked that he would actually say something like that. She didn't even have a comeback for him she just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Mary. Your sexy when you're angry." When she heard Tristin say this she blushed like there was no tomorrow. Tristin just chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now would you like some coffee?" Tristin asked. Rory just nodded. She finally uncrossed her arms.

Tristin handed her the coffee and then pulled out some fresh baked cookies and muffins for them to snack on.

After they had a quick snack Rory was laying with her head in Tristin's lap and he was stroking her hair. She looked up at him and saw all the love in his eyes. She also knew that that same love was reflected in her own.

"I love you Tristin." Rory said quietly.

"I love you too Babe." Tristin said as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers.

"We should be heading back to the hotel. We need to pack and get on the road soon." Rory said sitting up.

"Yeah we don't want to get stuck in traffic." Tristin replied as he helped Rory up off the beach. They started walking back to the hotel.

/\/\/\

About an hour later the foursome was back on the road heading for home.

/\/\/\

When they arrived home and put all their bags away Tristin and Rory went to check the messages. They had one new message. It said:

_Hey Sweets and Bible Boy I just wanted to let you know that all of us parent and grandparent types will be coming down for the Christmas holiday's we will arrive next Saturday morning. I can't wait to see you guys. Love you bye._

The machine clicked off and Tristin and Rory just stared at it. Their parents and Grandparents were coming to visit. Did that mean that they had to go home?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've had a bit of writer's block and I'm busy working two jobs.**

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, LoVe23, tickle582, Gilmorefan31, KarahBella, princetongirl, eternalgorithm.**

**ETB4670** - They all belong in padded rooms! (How long have we been discussing this? hehe)

**Gilmoregirl7878** – I think I'm going to make it a mixture of fluff and drama, at the moment it is fluff!

**Michaelover101** – I know what you mean, I would love to be able to just get in the car and drive somewhere without having anything to worry about. Damn rich people!

**Jessobsessed09** – Don't worry I have no plans to have Rory get pregnant in this story. I'm also not totally decided on what's going to happen with Gabe.

**Kylie1403** – No problem, their families are coming into the story in the next chapter!

**WolfWriter501** – I have no idea how much it costs to go there, but for just a plane ticket round trip WestJet is about $600.00

**JanelleRae** – Thanks so much, you have no idea how much that means to me


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I have had major writers block on this story. Basically I have no ideas for where I want to take this. If you guys have any suggestions as to what you want to see happen let me know. (If anyone is even still reading this) My second reason is that I've had a broken had and I haven't been able to type anything. It's still really sore so well see how my first attempt at writing something big goes. Okay now my rant is over on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: Reunited

"Tristin hurry up they are going to be here soon!" Rory yelled up the stairs. Their families were flying in from Connecticut that day.

Rory was helping Miri in the kitchen. Well she liked to think she was helping. Miri had already kicked Tristin out for trying to tell her how to cook a pot roast.

"I'm right here, calm down." Tristin replied with a smirk. Rory stuck her tongue out at him on her way out of the room. Thus making Tristin's smirk even bigger.

"Where are you going?"

"To look out the window." Rory couldn't wait to see Lorelai.

"Babe their plane doesn't land for another hour."

Rory sighed "I know, I'm just so excited to see my mom. I haven't seen her in almost a year."

Tristin wrapped his arms around her waist and she cuddled into his embrace.

"I think I can take your mind off your mom." Tristin whispered in her ear as he led them up to their room.

/\/\/\

1hr 30min later…

Rory was sitting on the couch watching old episodes of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Tristin had his head in her lap pretending to sleep, but really watching the show.

Rory heard the front door open and she jumped off the couch dumping Tristin on the floor.

"MOM!" "DAUGHTER!" Rory and Lorelai yelled simultaneously as they ran to hug each other.

Tristin got up off the floor with a groan. Rory and Lorelai laughed at him. He walked over to them and gave Lorelai a hug. When they separated Tristin's parents, Luke, The Gilmore's and Janlan DuGrey walked into the house. They greeted them all with hugs.

Once everyone was settled into their rooms Rory told them that dinner was ready.

/\/\/\

When the group was seated at the table Miri brought out the first course of caeser salad.

"So kids how is school going?" Mark DuGrey asked.

"Oh you know same old, same old." Tristin replied sarcastically.

"It's going really great; we've got great classes this semester." Rory said. "And we've made some good friends here."

"Well I'm glad to hear that everything is going well." Mark replied.

"But…" Tristin added. His father frowned.

"Well we were thinking that it's time for you two to come home." Tristin and Rory's faces both paled.

"Slow down Mark; let's not talk about this on our first night here." Janlan said when he noticed the looks on the teenagers' faces.

/\/\/\

After dinner Rory, Lorelai, and Tristin were watching a movie in the den. All the other adults had gone to bed. Since they hadn't adjusted to the time difference yet.

"Sweets, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, that will be so much fun. I haven't had a really great shopping trip in a while." Rory replied excitedly.

"You want to come Tristin?" Lorelai asked him with a sweet smile.

"You can carry our bags!" Rory added with a smile that equaled her mothers.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go golfing with gramps."

"Fine, your loss."

/\/\/\

As the credits rolled, Lorelai sat up and stretched.

"Well kids, I think I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Lorelai said. She leaned over and kissed Rory on the forehead.

"'Night mom."

"'Night Lorelai."

"Goodnight kids."

Tristin turned to Rory and he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately. When they separated to catch their breath Rory sighed and placed her head on his chest.

"Do you want to go up to bed?" Rory asked.

"Yeah let's go."

The two teenagers made their way up to their adjoining bedrooms, although they only slept in Tristin's.

Once they were in bed Tristin started to place kisses on Rory's neck and face. When he started to heat it up, by lifting off her shirt Rory pulled away from him and he groaned.

"Tris, I'm not having sex with you when all of our family members are in the house."

"Mary." Tristin whined.

"No, not while they are here. Now let's just go to sleep."

"Fine." Tristin pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both laid there quietly thinking about the night they just had. Neither one of them wanted to go back to Connecticut.

"I don't want to go back." Rory whispered. Tristin turned her around so they were face to face.

"I don't either. We need to make a plan or something." Tristin told her.

"Like a compromise?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I guess, what's something our families really want?"

"Us, back in the states." Rory said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha funny girl, I'm being serious."

"Well my grandparents and your parents both want us to go to Yale."

"That's true."

"Well maybe if we promise to go to college there we can stay here until we graduate." Rory stated.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Tristin said to her with a smirk. Rory slapped his chest playfully.

"So we can tell them tomorrow at dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Rory snuggled closer to Tristin's warm body and they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay so there it is. What do you guys think? Is it getting boring? I don't know if I like it.**

**Oh I also have something to say. I was reading the newest Teen People magazine and there is an article in it about CMM being engaged again to a high school senior (18 years old) and hello two months after his marriage was annulled! I just can't believe it I have to stop reading magazines! What do you guys think about that?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for just reading it. I'll try to brainstorm some new ideas but I have no promises. **

**Thanks everyone: **BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL, I-look-just-like-rory (lets just say that they pulled some strings with the police and such to let them go to school there), countrygirl-cowgirl, ObsessiveGilmore, rockrose, IloveJoeL., FairyGirl07, ETB4670, LoVe23, smartmonkey101, Gilmorefan31, tickle582, gilmoreaddict, KarahBella, princetongirl, luvablemilo, Gilmoregirl7878, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, emmy, Kylie1403, JanelleRae, lackinglime123!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

Tristin and Rory woke up with the sun peeking through the gaps in the curtains; it was streaking across their faces and causing them to squint. Tristin groaned and pulled the blankets over Rory and His heads. Rory smiled up at him as the sheets created a tent for them to hide under.

"Morning" She said as she kissed his neck.

"Morning Baby" He replied pulling her as close as possible.

"Since your not coming shopping with mom and I what are you going to do today?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'll spend the day with Gramps, He hasn't been here in a while so he might want to visit some old friends."

"I'll miss you today"

"We haven't exactly spent much time apart since we arrived here have we."

"No and I'd like to keep it that way." She said with a pout.

"I'll miss you too Mary" Rory smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They stayed in their intimate embrace for a few minutes before Rory pulled away and went to get up from the bed.

"Don't get up yet" Tristin complained and pulled at Rory's tank top. She laid back down on top of Tristin and kissed him.

"You know I would spend the whole day wrapped up in your arms but I want to shower and go get some breakfast."

He let her go with one more kiss, as she got up Tristin whispered in her ear.

"I'll be thinking of you as you're stripping to get into the shower" Rory blushed as she exited the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom.

/VV\

In the kitchen…

All of the adults were slowly making their way down for breakfast. Miri had set up a huge feast in the dining room. There was fresh fruit, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and an array of syrups and jams to enjoy.

"Well everything in here certainly looks amazing I hope it tastes just as good" Emily said as she seated herself at the table.

"Miri is one of the finest chefs in the country Emily she has always worked for me when I visited in the summers" Janlan said

"Mark and Richard are you interested in joining me while I go and visit some of my old acquaintances today?"

"Why I'd be delighted Janlan" Richard replied

"I think I can make arrangements to reschedule some of my conference calls" Mark said

/VV\

Lorelai was walking out of the kitchen and towards the dining room when her cell phone rang. The tone was the Oompa Loompa song from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. Luke who was with her just rolled his eyes and walked into the dining room.

"Talk fast the nectar of the Gods is waiting" Lorelai said into the receiver.

"Hey Lore how's it going?"

"Hey Chris coffee is waiting, where are you I thought you'd be here by now"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Chris you promised"

"I know I did, but I've got to work."

"Everyone else managed to get some time off, our child is finally safe and you can't even get your shit together to come and see her. She has been alone for months and scared for her life."

"Lorelai I've worked hard to get to where I am and I can't just put my life on hold and leave the country for a weekend."

"Damnit Chris this is not just some vacation we're talking about it's our daughter. UGH Whatever I'm not lying to her as to why you're not here, you're going to have to deal with her wrath on your own."

"It's not that bad Lore I'll see her when you bring her home."

"That's the thing Chris I don't think she is ready to come home yet"

"What? Why not"

"Think about it, her ex was killed in her room after he tried to kill her. Would you want to go back and live in that same spot?"

"Fine, I'll call her later, I've got to go bye" Lorelai slammed her phone shut and went to sit at the table. The table was silent and everyone was trying not to stare at Lorelai as she drearily took her seat.

"Well as you probably all heard Chris isn't coming." Luke grabbed her hand to offer some comfort. Lorelai smiled at the gesture and asked if anyone had seen the kids this morning.

/VV\

Rory and Tristin were almost ready for the day. Tristin was sitting on his bed reading a magazine while Rory was fixing her hair.

"You almost ready Babe?" He yelled into the bathroom.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute. You didn't have to wait for me"

"I know but I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could before we do our separate things today" Rory smiled at him as she left the bathroom and went to sit next to him on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled into the embrace, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope dinner goes well tonight. I'm not ready to go back to Stars Hollow"

"I think your parents will understand, I hope Mark and Julia will be understanding as well"

"Tonight do you want to invite Jake and Korah over for a movie? I really want Mom to meet them"

"Sounds good to me"

"Okay I'll call her this afternoon"

"Alright let's go get some food, I'm starved"

"So am I. I can't believe I have gone this many hours without any coffee" Rory said seriously.

"Lets hurry I don't want to have to take you to the hospital" Tristin laughed as he left the room

/VV\

"Good morning kids so glad you could join us! Late night?" Lorelai said with a big smile on her face.

"Morning everyone" Rory said ignoring her mothers suppose to be dirty comment.

"Morning Rory" The whole group replied. Tristin just mumbled something that sounded like good morning and took his seat next to Rory.

"So what time are we leaving for the mall?" Rory asked

"Probably right after breakfast" Emily answered.

"Great I can't wait; Tristin doesn't like shopping very much"

"Yes he never picked out his own clothes as a child" Julia said with a smile on her face. Tristin groaned.

"Ladies he's a man, men don't spend time in shopping malls. They need to be out golfing and making business deals" Mark said jokingly.

"Hear Hear!" The men applauded Marks comment.

"And now we're leaving, Girls grab your coats and bags" Emily said as she got up from the table. The men stood slightly in their chairs to excuse the women from the table.

/VV\

At the mall…

"Girls is there anything specific you want to buy or are we just browsing?" Julia asked

"I want to get a new pair of jeans" Rory said

"And maybe a pair of shoes" Lorelai added

"Okay lets go with the pants first, Rory what store would you like to look in?" Emily asked her.

"Umm how about we just walk until we find one?

"Alright" Emily said.

The girls walked around the mall and stopped in a few stores to look around. They purchased a few clothing items and accessories.

"Can we have a movie night tonight? Rory asked

"Sure Hun I'm always up for a movie night."

"Good I'm going to invite my new friends over so you guys can meet them. They're names are Korah and Jake. Mrs. DuGrey you probably have met them before because Tristin said he met them when they were kids"

"Yes the names do sound familiar" Julia replied. Rory excused herself for a moment and called Korah, She said she and Jake would be over at 9pm.

"Here is a jean store Rory how about we go in to find your pants" Emily suggested

"Sure Grandma" The girls browsed around and picked out a few pairs of jeans for Rory to try on. After trying on thousands of jeans that Lorelai, Emily, and Julia had her try on she decided on a pair of dark wash straight leg Parasucos and a boot cut pair of Seven Jeans they left the store in search of Lorelai's new shoes. Lorelai found the perfect pair of Zebra print heels and Julia and Emily were both appalled with her. They decided to head home after a long day of spending copious amounts of money.

/VV\

Out on the town with the men…

"So dad who did you want to visit today?" Mark asked Janlan

"I was thinking about dropping in on Thomas Hawkins, he is an old friend of mine."

"Is he related to Jake Hawkins Grandpa?" Tristin asked

"Yes he is his Grandfather"

"Have you seen Jake since you've been here, you used to play with him when you were little"

"Yes I have, he's been a great friend to me and Rory since we've been here, as well as Korah McKinley"

"Ahh yes you and Jake made fun of that little girl for a long time heaven knows why she stayed around"

"It was because she was in love with Jake, in-fact she still is they have been dating for years"

"Oh to be young and in love."

"Come on gramps lets go, I think they're coming over tonight after dinner so you'll be able to see them"

"Yes let's get going I want to stop along a few other places to see some more friends" The men started out and soon they were at the Hawkins residence. It was a large stone mansion set off in the countryside. There were trees all around and gardens off to one side.

"I hope you called ahead and told them we were coming" Mark said to Janlan.

"Of course I did I'm old not a fool" came Janlan's reply, Mark just rolled his eyes. The doorbell was rung so they waited in silence for someone to answer.

"Hello how can I help you" The maid said as she opened the door.

"Yes we're here to see Thomas Hawkins" Janlan replied.

"Right this way, he's in the sitting room. May I take your coats?"

"Yes certainly" Janlan said. Everyone took off their jackets and handed them over to the maid. She then led them into the sitting room to be greeted by their host.

"Hello Janlan it's nice to see you" Thomas said as he stood to greet his old friend.

"You as well, you remember my son Mark and my grandson Tristin and this Richard Gilmore and Luke Danes they are a friends of the family"

"Yes I do it's good to see you again Mark, and Tristin, Jake told me you were in school here. Luke, Richard it's nice to meet you"

"It's quite nice to meet you as well, Janlan has told me lots about you over the years" Richard replied.

"You too" Luke mumbled a little uncomfortable but he promised Lorelai he'd make an effort.

"Well let's sit down. Can I get anyone a coffee or a tea? Thomas asked

"I'll have a coffee" Mark answered.

"And I'll have a tea" Luke, Tristin, Richard and Janlan answered. Thomas rang for the maid and gave the orders; the drinks were served a few minutes later.

"So where is Lynda" Janlan asked Thomas.

"My wife is off with her friends having tea and gossiping. She sends her welcome though"

"Ah yes our wives and girlfriends are off doing the same thing" Mark said. The group talked for a while longer before they left to go and visit a few more of Janlan's old friends. It was about 6:30 when they got back to the house. They were almost late for dinner which was set to start at 7 sharp.

/VV\

Upstairs in Rory's room…

There was a knock on Rory's door and Tristin walked in.

"What was the point in knocking if you were planning on walking in anyway?" She asked him.

"I dunno it just seemed like the right thing to do" he replied.

"How was your day?" Rory asked him.

"It was alright, we went to see Jake's Grandpa" Tristin said as he snuggled down on the bed next to Rory, she put her book down and enjoyed his arms around her.

"How was your shopping trip?"

"Pretty good I got a couple pairs of jeans"

"Tight ones?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see" she said with a smile.

"Tease" Tristin said as he kissed her. They stayed locked in their embrace for a few minutes until air was necessary.

"You worried about dinner tonight?" Rory asked him.

"A little, But if we stick to our plan and explain everything I think they will understand"

"Okay lets go I wanna get this over with"

"Are Jake and Korah coming over?"

"Yeah at 9 so hopefully dinner is over and no one is fighting'' Tristin laughed and pulled Rory up and out the door.

/VV\

In the dinning room…

Dinner was being served promptly at 7pm; they were having salad, roast chicken, potatoes, and carrots. Everyone was seated and waiting for the maid to finish serving, they brought in a little more help while everyone was here so Miri didn't have to do so much. Everyone was talking about what they did that day, except for Rory and Tristin who sat quietly waiting for the right moment to say their piece. Suddenly the table went quiet. Tristin and Rory looked up from their dinner to find everyone staring at them.

"Rory you were asked a question it is impolite not to answer." Emily scolded

"I'm sorry I guess I was just enjoying my meal so much. What was the question?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Janlan asked you if you were looking forward to going home." Emily said

"Oh" Rory said looking at Tristin then looking back at all the waiting faces. Faces that wanted a specific answer.

"The thing is.." Rory started but trailed off. She looked to Tristin for support before continuing.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go home yet." She looked over at her mother who smiled at her. That gave her the courage to go on.

"He died in my room with the only thought on his mind that he was going to kill Tristin and I. I just don't want to go back there yet I feel safe here." Rory said

"Oh Hun if you want to stay it's alright with me, I mean if it's okay with Janlan" Lorelai said with a tear in her eye. She wanted her baby to feel safe and if that was in Canada it's okay by her.

"It's alright with me they go to a good school here" Janlan said.

"Thanks Gramps I want to stay with Rory" Tristin said.

"Wait a minute!" Emily and Julia shouted at the same time.

"What will the Hartford society think when we don't bring Tristin home to graduate at Chilton?" Julia continued.

"They are children they cannot stay here unsupervised." Emily added.

"They are supervised, Miri is here to look out for them and they haven't gotten into any trouble so far." Janlan added

"That doesn't mean Tristin will stay out of trouble" Mark replied.

"Don't any of you care what they have been through?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course we do Lorelai. We're just thinking about their future." Emily snapped.

"We have a suggestion" Tristin said. Silencing the adults but not continuing until he was sure they were going to listen to him."

"Rory and I have decided that we want to finish out the year here and then come home when we go to Yale in the fall."

"Well that sounds like a fine plan." Richard replied.

"Yes I agree with it as well" Janlan said.

"Rory are you sure? What about Harvard?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sure mom, Yale is a good school and Harvard is so far away from home. I think when I come home I'm going to want to stay close."

"Well if you're sure then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks mom. I am sure about it"

"Well then I think the matter is settled you two will finish out your high school education here then go to Yale in the fall." Janlan said and Richard nodded in agreement.

"So you don't care at all what we think?" Julia asked.

"Quite frankly no we don't" Janlan said. And that was the end of the matter. No one argued with Janlan and Richard's final decision. The rest of dinner was eaten with somewhat pleasant conversation. Soon it was time for their movie night so everyone left the table to go change into some more comfortable clothing before the guests arrived.

**And that is the first chapter after a 2 year absence. I apologise for my delay but I have been busy with school and work so I just drifted away from my writing. Hopefully people are still reading. Thanks to everyone who is still reading and supporting me, also thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I will hopefully have another chapter up soon, it all depends on my future inspirations.**


End file.
